


Percy Jackson: Annabeth's Point of View

by WrItInG



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrItInG/pseuds/WrItInG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same story line that was written by Rick Riordan but this version just adds a little more insight into the thoughts and feelings of Annabeth Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“AHHHHH!” I screamed as I woke up shuddering from my nightmare. They were coming more often now, as if someone was trying to tell me something. It was as if someone was warning me about some calamitous event not too far away. Usually, nothing frightens me, but this was different. Nightmares were one of the few things I hated about being a half-blood. Well, if you didn’t already know, I’m Annabeth Chase and I am a half-blood, which means that I am half human and half Greek God. It’s pretty cool most of the time but everything comes with a price. I have ADHD and dyslexia, which means that I can’t stay still and reading and writing can be challenging sometimes. I have gotten kicked out of a couple of schools but it’s not because I am dumb. No, don’t think that.   
Actually, I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war, so I am bound to be smart. It’s just that I don’t exactly fit in with normal humans. I’m just not meant to be. Even at home, or at least what used to be my home, I couldn’t be myself because once Athena left my father, he remarried. He and his new wife treated me like I was a disease and that I should be kept at a safe distance at all times. I wasn’t allowed to play with their other kids and then one day, I couldn’t take it anymore. I ran away. For a while, I was able to fend off the monsters by myself but I grew weak, tired, and scared. Then I met somebody, the person my nightmare was about. I met Luke, Luke Castellan. He and a girl named Thalia took me in and treated me like family. Together, we survived every challenge that the fates threw at us. We were a united front until…


	2. New Boy

“Annabeth, hurry up! You have got to see this,” called my half-sister Madison as she ran towards Thalia’s pine tree.   
“What?” I yelled but she was too far away to hear me. A crowd had gathered at the peak of Half- Blood Hill, overlooking the strawberry field. I made my way to the front, so that I could see what was going on. A boy, about the age of twelve, was waving a red rain jacket at the Minotaur. Then, he leaped straight up and landed on the Minotaur’s neck. What was he thinking? All of a sudden, my face froze. I fought back memories of Thalia, who was just about the same age as the boy when…   
“Move aside,” called a voice that I recognized as Chiron’s. He made his way up to the front so that he could get a better look at the situation. By then, the boy had disintegrated the Minotaur. What? Killed the Minotaur? He had no training, no experience, no warning, and absolutely no idea what he was fighting for Athena’s sake! How could he have pulled that off?  
“Annabeth, come and help me bring the boy to the infirmary. Argus, please bring Grover,” Chiron called over his shoulder as he made his way to the Big House. I was sure that this boy would be the one, the one that would take me on a quest to see the real world. He was the one. He must be.   
When we got over to the boy, he was holding tightly onto Grover. As Chiron and I bent over him, he looked up at us with alarmingly sea green eyes. He had a light tan and black hair. His red jacket was still somewhere where the Minotaur had been. “He’s the one. He must be,” I said more to myself than to anyone else.   
“Silence, Annabeth. He’s still conscious. Bring him inside,” ordered Chiron and we headed off to the infirmary.


	3. Getting to Know Percy

Chiron told me to take care of the new boy whose name I found out was Percy Jackson. He was the one Grover had told Chiron about earlier in the year. Chiron, disguised as a Latin teacher named Mr. Brunner, went off to Percy’s school, Yancy Academy, to keep an eye on him. Anyway, as I was watching Percy, I was thinking about how Percy could possibly relate to what would happen at the summer solstice. All I knew was that something was stolen and if it wasn’t returned by the summer solstice, there would be chaos everywhere. Nature would be fighting a war with itself. Then suddenly, Percy opened his eyes.  
“What will happen at the summer solstice?” I blurted out, hoping I could get some answers.  
“What?” he mumbled, looking extremely bewildered.   
I looked around to make sure nobody was looking and whispered, “What’s going on? What was stolen? We’ve only got a few weeks!”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t…” he managed to say before somebody knocked on the door and I filled his mouth with Ambrosia. It was Argus who was here to watch over Percy so I could take a break. I wanted answers so I told Argus that I was fine for now and that I would call him when I needed a break. But by the time I turned back around, Percy was back asleep. He must have been really tired. I was about to go back and get Argus when I noticed something. Percy, the boy who killed the Minotaur, the brave new hero, drooled in his sleep! Well, now that I knew this, I would hold it over him for a while. Wouldn’t it be fun to see his reaction when I told him I knew? Ha!  
Well after a while, I got tired so I went to call Argus and check on Grover. He was worried out of his mind ever since he came back because he thought that he failed his second chance. Now he would never be able to follow his dreams.   
“Hey, what’s up Grover? Where have you been?” I had asked him when I first met him when he got back. He looked nervously at his hooves and started chewing his tin can before answering me.  
“ I- I went to g-get Percy the Minotaur horn as a souvenir for killing the Minotaur, I mean, after all, he did save my life,” stammered Grover as he answered me. I knew how hard this must all be to him, knowing that Percy, the demigod whose life Grover was supposed to protect, saved his life instead.   
“Grover, I know that this is hard for you but you have to believe in yourself. You will get your Searcher’s License and you’ll be the one to find the Great God of the Wild, Pan.” I said to Grover, trying to console him.  
“You really think so. You really believe that there is still hope for me?”  
“Most definitely,” I answered trying to put a reassuring smile on my face.   
Grover trotted away, cheered by the fact that there may still be a chance for him. I was glad that I had at least done something worthwhile today. I headed off to find Chiron to see what I should do for now. When I got to him, he looked worried and sort of tense. I asked him what was wrong but he said nothing.  
After a while, he told me to go to Big House and wait for him, Mr. D, Grover, and Percy to meet him there. I did as I was told. A short while later, Chiron and Mr. D came and started talking to each other. Personally, I don’t like Mr. D very much. He’s pretty strange and it sometimes irks me that he is here because he has to be and not because he wants to. He always takes his anger to Zeus out on us.   
“That’s Mr. D. He’s the camp director. Be polite,” I heard Grover murmur to Percy. I had a feeling that Grover was only saying that because he was scared of Mr. D. You know, Satyrs treat Mr. D as if he is their master, so Grover was bound to be scared of him being mad at him for failing his second chance.   
“The girl, that’s Annabeth Chase. She’s just a camper but she’s been here longer than just about anybody,” Grover said looking at me. I kept my eyes downward, hoping they didn’t know I was eavesdropping.   
“And you already know Chiron…” whispered Grover as he pointed in Chiron’s direction. Percy looked at Chiron with a bewildered expression and then suddenly, understanding lit his face.   
“Mr. Brunner!” he yelled as Chiron turned and smiled at him.   
“Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for Pinochle,” said Chiron as he offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D who looked at him and sighed  
“Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half- Blood. There. Now, don’t expect me to be glad to see you.”  
“Uh, thanks,” replied Percy a little hesitantly as he moved his chair away from Mr. D. I almost laughed at this but before I could, Mr. Brunner called me.  
“Annabeth?”   
I went over to where Chiron was and he started to talk.  
“This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don’t you go check on Percy’s bunk? We’ll be putting him in cabin eleven for now.”  
“Sure, Chiron,” I replied and turned to look at Percy. I glanced at the Minotaur horn for a fraction of a second and then back at Percy. I thought the time I had to feed him ambrosia and nectar. I thought about the way I had wanted to see his face when he found out that I knew he drooled in his sleep. Now seemed like the perfect time to tell him. I looked at him straight in the eye and said, “You drool when you sleep.” With that, I ran off to cabin eleven.   
Luke was there and he looked at me with a friendly smile. I started to blush. I couldn’t help it.   
“Chiron said that the new kid, Percy Jackson is going to be staying here. Is there room for him?” I asked Luke, who suddenly looked anxious.   
“Is something wrong?” I asked, starting to worry.  
“Nothing at all,” he replied trying to rearrange his face to make it look more normal. “He’ll be just fine with us in cabin eleven.”  
I pretended to believe his charade that everything was normal when suddenly; all the campers stood up and bowed. I turned around to see why. Chiron had come here to escort Percy to his cabin.   
“Annabeth, I have masters’ archery class at noon. Will you take Percy from here?”  
“Yes, sir,” I replied.  
“Well, then,” Chiron said. “Good luck, Percy. I’ll see you at dinner.”  
Kids were starting to stare at Percy and he just stood there unmoved. “Well, go on,” I encouraged. Trying not to laugh at him when he fell, I said,” Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.”  
“Regular or undetermined?” Travis asked.   
“Undetermined,” I replied knowing that Percy wouldn’t know what they were talking about.   
Everybody groaned. Then, Luke came forward and said, “Now, now, campers. That’s what we’re here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there.”  
I couldn’t help but stare. He was so tall and muscular and he looked like a model in that orange tank top. Suddenly, Percy started staring at Luke’s scar, I hated when people stared at his scar. It was a sensitive subject to him and I knew that it would bug him if he knew Percy was staring. “This is Luke,” I told Percy with a tone that made me blush. I tried to look away but I saw Percy staring at me. My expression hardened.   
“He’s your counselor for now.”  
“For now?” Percy asked as though it wasn’t obvious.   
“You’re undetermined. They don’t know what cabin to put you in, so you’re here. Cabin eleven takes in all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron is the god of travelers.”   
“How long will I be here?” Percy asked.  
“Good question. Until you’re determined,” Luke replied.   
“How long will that take?”   
I instantly felt bad for him. He obviously didn’t understand what was going on. He was probably having a hard time adjusting to everything around here. I decided to take him outside again and have a little heart to heart conversation with him.   
“Come on. I’ll show you the volleyball court,” I told him.   
“I’ve already seen it.”  
“Come on,” I almost screamed at him while I pulled him out of the room. Why couldn’t he just understand when someone was trying to be nice?  
“Jackson, you have to do better than that,” I told him. He had to start getting the hang of things here because he was going to be here for the next few years of his life.   
“What?”   
“I can’t believe I thought you were the one.” I can’t believe that I honestly thought that he was the hero that would allow me to go on my very first quest. How could I think that? He doesn’t know anything about us. He barely believes in the Gods and Goddesses. No. He destroyed the Minotaur. Nobody else without experience and training would have been able to do that. He has to be the one that will go with me on the quest. He has to. He just has to.


	4. Percy, Son of Poseidon

During the course of the next few days, Percy started to feel more comfortable with everything at camp. He finally knew that this was where he belonged. I had decided that I would let him be on my team for Capture the Flag, a camp tradition in which there are two teams that fight for the flag of the other team.   
Because of the incident with Clarisse (Percy influenced the water in the bathroom to spray Clarisse and her posse), I had a foolproof plan that would endure the victory of my team this week. All I had to do was get Percy to stand away from our flag. This way, Clarisse would go toward him to get even, and we would get past her and to their flag easily.   
The day for Capture the Flag arrived. My team, the blue team, began to prepare.   
“Blue team, forward!” I yelled. Cheers and claps were as loud as they could get. Everyone was excited as we started to walk down the path.   
All of a sudden, I heard someone saying something calling my name.   
“Hey,” Percy said, sounding out of breath. “So, what’s the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?” he asked, completely unaware of what he was going to be facing.   
Guilt started to overcome me, but then I took a deep breath and decided that it was all for the better of the team as a whole. A good leader sometime has to make tough decisions. I just decided to give him the best advice that I could.   
“Just watch Clarisse’s spear. You don’t want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don’t worry. We’ll take the banner from Ares.”  
The conch horn blew and the fun began. I had told Luke what to do in order to get the flag. Then I decided to put on my invisibility cap, a gift from Athena, and go after Percy to make sure he was okay. Surprisingly he was doing well on his own against all of his foes. I watched as he defeated them all one by one.   
Then the cheering began. It was over. We had won. Only then did Percy realize that he was tricked. Suddenly, a hellhound from the Field’s of Punishment came straight at Percy. Chiron immediately killed it using his bow and arrows. Thank the Gods.   
“Quick, Percy, get in the water” I told him. “And Chiron, watch.”  
His cuts started to close before our eyes. Abruptly, a green trident, the symbol of Poseidon, speared on top of Percy’s head. It was certain; he was the son of Poseidon.


	5. My First Quest

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. He was the one. I went to go to talk to Chiron about it. He would know what to do now.   
“Chiron, there is no need to pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about anymore. I know that Percy is the hero that you were talking about when you said that my time will come when the right half-blood comes along. I know it now.”  
“Yes, child,” said Chiron. “It is Percy, should he chose to accept his quest. Mr. D and I will talk to him today to see what he decides to do.”  
“Oh, thank you Chiron. You know how much this means to me.”   
With that, I left to get my invisibility cap. I intended to listen in on the conversation between Percy and Chiron. I couldn’t contain my excitement. Would Percy say yes? Where would the quest be to? What was the stolen item that we would have to retrieve?   
Questions kept popping up in my head, as I waited for Percy to arrive.   
“Well, well, our little celebrity,” said Mr. D with an annoying smirk on his face. He continued by saying how much he would rather be causing Percy to erupt into flames. He loved to take his anger to Zeus out on us.   
Anyway, I didn’t really pay attention until he started saying that he was thinking about turning Percy into a bottlenose dolphin and sending him back to his father instead of making Percy accept the quest that Chiron was offering. That’s when Percy started to talk.  
“They’re fighting over something valuable…something that was stolen, aren’t they?” Percy asked Chiron when the talk of his quest came up.   
Chiron had no choice but to truthfully answer. I listened closely as he revealed what the stolen item was.   
“A lightning bolt is what was stolen. It’s one of their worst quarrels in past few centuries.”   
At first, nobody seemed to know what to say, but then the truth of the matter sank in. Zeus’s symbol of power was stolen and the quest was to go to the Underworld and retrieve it from Hades. Would Percy accept the quest?   
After a long moment of thought, Percy replied. “All right. It’s better than being turned into a dolphin.”   
My lips stretched into the biggest smile I’ve had in a while. I was going on a quest to the Underworld.


End file.
